This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine emissions standards include limits on hydrocarbon emissions. Hydrocarbon emissions may be difficult to treat at cold start operating conditions due to available temperature of catalysts used to treat hydrocarbon emissions. Engine exhaust gas treatment devices may include a hydrocarbon adsorber to trap hydrocarbon emissions during cold operation and treat the hydrocarbon emissions once the catalyst reaches an operating temperature.